Retazos de mi Alma
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Puede ser verdad o mentira lo que escuché. Sin embargo, la comadreja menor tiene razón: El que no arriesga no gana . Y como buen Slytherin debo aprovechar todas las oportunidades a mi favor. (Regalo para Baruka84)
1. Posibilidad

**No al plagio**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_Nada del mundo mágico Harry Potter me pertenece, son de JK. Lo mío son las faltas de ortografía y la trama de esta historia. XD

* * *

_Retazos de mi alma_

* * *

_One-shot dividido en treinta y dos partes._

* * *

_Regalo para Baruka84_

* * *

_._

_._

Juro por Merlín que no estoy de acosador. Iba pasando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando escuché su voz y la de la Weasley menor teniendo una conversación. Detengo mis pasos para aprovechar a verla un poco, pero, cuando estoy satisfecho y doy la vuelta para seguir caminando, mi nombre es susurrado por una de ellas.

La curiosidad puede más que yo —todo buen Slytherin está bien informado—, excusas baratas que me sirven para quedarme. Casi no entiendo lo que dicen, tengo que leerles los labios para darme una idea.

—Ve por él, Hermione, ya son mucho años —alcanzo a leer en la comadreja menor.

—Lo sé. Soy muy consciente de lo que siento, gracias —bufa con fastidio, Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Los consejos que me has dado los he estado analizando… Son muy buenos, no te lo voy a negar, pero dudo que él sienta lo mismo.

—El que no arriesga, no gana.

Las palabras de la comadreja quedan tatuadas en mi mente por muchos días. He de decir que la única mujer del Trío Dorado ha despertado en mí más que curiosidad.

Se ha ganado el corazón de un Slytherin atormentado y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Fue difícil darme cuenta de lo que en realidad siento por ella desde hace muchos años… Pero la comadreja menor tiene mucha razón y, como buena serpiente, debo aprovechar las oportunidades.


	2. Carta 1

_Día uno, lunes:_

_Puede ser extraño que recibas esto, sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte que eres el ser más bello del Universo, y que mis días tienen sentido con solo verte._

_Atte.: Un hombre enamorado._


	3. Carta 2

_Día dos, martes:_

_Si supieras la velocidad en la que late mi corazón cuando tu fragancia llega a mí, pensarías que estoy a punto de morir. _

_Atte.: Un hombre conquistado._


	4. Carta 3

_Día tres, miércoles:_

_Me conformo con verte de lejos y escuchar tu voz por los pasillos. No obstante, tengo la esperanza de poseer suspiros… aunque sea por un segundo. _

_Atte.: Un hombre esclavizado por amor._


	5. Carta 4

_Día cuatro, jueves:_

Hoy participaste en clase. Levantaste la mano emocionada por saber la respuesta —_como siempre, entregada a lo que te apasiona. Hubo murmullos y quejas de quienes también querían participar, pero ver cómo les dedicabas una mirada de superficialidad por encima de los hombros, y una mueca de arrogancia, hace que me enamore más de ti. La verdad es que tengo que esconder la mirada de cariño que te doy, antes de que te des cuenta de ella. No quiero darte pistas, sabiendo lo lista que eres._

_Atte.: Un loco cautivado._


	6. Carta 5

_Día cinco, viernes:_

_¡Vaya! Regañaste a Weasley y a Potter. No sé qué te hicieron, pero fue divertido verlos agachar la mirada como cachorros apaleados. ¡Te echo porras desde mi lugar!_

_PD: No soy partidario del maltrato animal, pero sí lo soy de ver a esos dos como hoy._

_PD2: Furiosa te ves hermosa, ya que tus ojos brillan con fiereza._

_PD3: Me haré una nota mental de nunca hacerte enojar._

_Atte.: Un hombre que te anhela. _


	7. Carta 6

_Día seis, sábado:_

_Me estás volviendo loco. ¡Deja de meterte todo en la boca! Mis ganas de arrebatarte el aliento a besos se hacen más fuertes._

_Atte.: Un recluso de tu piel. _


	8. Carta 7

_Día siete, domingo: _

_Respira, pequeña. Weasley es un estúpido que no merece tus lágrimas. Tienes toda la razón en tu argumento: no tienes que decirles con detalle, a ninguno de los dos cabezas huecas, todo lo que haces. Mejor, voltea hacia la ventana y observa el paisaje. Créeme que, desde donde estoy, la vista es perfecto contigo como centro del lienzo. _

_Atte.: Un hombre que te admira._


	9. Carta 8

_Día ocho, lunes:_

_¡Hola, Hermione! Hoy me he levantado muy inspirado. ¡Pronto sabrás de qué hablo!_

_Atte.: Tuyo por siempre._


	10. Carta 9

_Día nueve, martes:_

_Sabía que no dejarías pasar todo esto. Me equivoqué en adivinar el tiempo que tardarías en hacerlo _—pensé que serían más días, si soy sincero—. Estoy entre emocionado y asustado de que ya estés buscándome…

Espero con ansias tus reacciones.

Atte.: El mismo de siempre.


	11. Carta 10

_Día diez, miércoles:_

_Por tu rostro de asombro, puedo concluir que te ha gustado mi regalo. Aunque no creo de qué te sorprendes, si ya te había avisado, días atrás, que estaba inspirado. No pude evitar plasmarte en papel._

_Sí, justo lo que estás notando, es lo que yo percibí el día en el que te hizo llorar: que eres magnifica como ilustración principal del paisaje. _

_Atte.: Un hombre que vive de tu imagen. _


	12. Carta 11

_Día once, jueves:_

_Admirarte. Eso es lo que hago todos los días._

_Si fueras una diosa, sería completamente devoto a ti. ¡Me ofrecería como sacrificio! Aunque fuera indigno._

_Atte.: Eterno reverente de tu inteligencia._


	13. Carta 12

_Día doce, viernes:_

_¿Sabes algo? Creo que es una tontería lo que estoy haciendo. Querer conquistarte por medio de cartas. Además de ser algo muy clicheado, soy alguien demasiado oscuro y me da pavor consumir tu bella luz con mi espantoso ser. _

_Eres muy hermosa, Hermione. Eres el tesoro que tantos piratas buscan en alta mar… y te he encontrado. Aunque me siento inmerecedor de aspirar a tenerte para mí. Por lo que he decidido dejar esta pantomima._

_Así es, es la última carta que recibirás de mi persona. _

_Fue maravilloso abrirte mi corazón, pero mereces a alguien mucho mejor que un ser tan destruido como yo._

_Atte.: Un hombre que siempre te amará. _


	14. Carta 13

_Día trece, sábado:_

_No puedo creer lo que has hecho. Estoy impactado, nunca… Nunca me pasó por la mente lo que hiciste hace unas horas. _

_¿Gritaste __—en el comedor completamente lleno—, a todo pulmón, que quienquiera que te esté escribiendo las cartas, no deje de hacerlo? ¿Que no te molesta recibir todos los días bellos divertidos y tan sinceros escritos? ¿Y que puedo seguir luchando por conquistarte? Creo que he muerto, porque no encuentro otra explicación para el paraíso en el que estoy viviendo. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lloraré a causa de un sentimiento positivo. _

_Gracias, Hermione. _

_Atte.: Alguien que no dejará de amarte. _


	15. Carta 14

_Mi primer amor, eres tú._

_Mi primera felicidad, eres tú._

_Lo que siempre había soñado y más de lo que esperé, eres tú._

_La dueña de mis suspiros, eres tú._

_La razón de mi existir, eres tú._

_Quién resplandece más brillante que el Sol en mi vida, eres tú._

_Y por ser tú siempre, es que siempre me daré completa y fielmente a ti._

_Atte.: Quien aún no se rinde._


	16. Carta 15

_Día quince, lunes:_

_Sonríe. Nunca dejes de hacerlo. _

_Tu sonrisa espanta los demonios que hay en mi alma._

_Atte.: Tu amante._


	17. Carta 16

_Día dieciséis, martes:_

_Ayer te vi en la biblioteca. Estabas entretenida buscando un libro de herbolaria. Igual que tú, yo estaba ensimismado en algo importante. En el rebote de tus rizos. Tanto que me dieron ganas de tomar la punta de todos ellos y halarlos hasta donde llegara su límite, solo para ver qué tan largos son tus cabellos. _

_He de decir que tropecé al seguirte y que casi me descubres._

_Atte.: Un hombre que te encontró por casualidad._


	18. Carta 17

_Día diecisiete, miércoles:_

_No sé cómo le hiciste, pero sí me ha llegado tu carta. Por lo que puedo apreciar, no te revela quién soy. Eso es muy bueno… _

_¿Es en serio lo que preguntas? Me hacen sonrojar, y eso que nada puede lograrlo. Si es con seriedad, déjame decirte que no te contestaré nada. Lo siento mucho. Sé que me querrás golpear, pero las reglas del juego son así._

_Atte.: Un hombre que desea decirte quién es y aún no puede hacerlo. _


	19. Carta 18

_Día dieciocho, jueves:_

_¿Qué si soy distinto en persona? Sí. Confieso que solo con la gente de mi círculo directo, y que ha pasado por ciertas pruebas de lealtad, puedo ser como soy realmente. Cuando sepas quién soy, recuerda, por favor, que el verdadero es el que te escribe las cartas y que el que estará frente a ti es el que está lleno de máscaras que se encuentra dispuesto a abandonar si eso le permite tenerte por la eternidad. _

_Si me muestro físicamente ante ti de la forma en la que me lees, podrás reconocerme y aún no estoy seguro de que lo que dices sentir por mí en las cartas sea fuerte._

_No quiero perderte antes de tenerte._

_Atte.: Un ser que quiere pasar el resto de sus días contigo. _


	20. Carta 19

_Día diecinueve, viernes:_

_Basta, Hermione. Deja de querer provocarme para darme a conocer, por favor. Lo único que vas a lograr, si sigues metiendo todo lo que puedas a tu boca, es que te encierra en la Sala de Menesteres y dejarte ir hasta estar saciado de tu piel. Sin embargo, seré fuerte. Porque lo que quiero contigo no es algo basado en lo físico, quiero que sea profundo. _

_Algo verdadero y fuerte._

_Atte.: Un hombre que te respeta y te cuida. _


	21. Carta 20

_Día veinte, sábado:_

_Cambiaste de táctica. ¡Alabado sea Salazar! Te lo agradezco. Aunque, ¿tenías que preguntarle a Cormac si es él el que te está enviando las cartas? No sé si sentirme ofendido o divertirme. _

_Sentiré un 50-50. _

_PD: Pudiste preguntarle a Weasley, de verdad. Pero vas y le preguntas a él. _

_Atte.: Un hombre que te ama, pero que ha sido ofendido por su amor. _


	22. Carta 21

_Día veintiuno, domingo:_

_¿Quieres saber una verdad absoluta?_

_Eres una mujer hermosa. _

_¿Quieres saber mi convicción?_

_Tus ojos son el camino a la libertad._

_¿Quieres saber secreto?_

_Tus labios son mi perdición._

_¿Quieres conocer lo que oculta mi corazón?_

_Mírate en todo aquello que refleje imagen, y verás que tú eres la razón de mi palpitar. _

_¿Quieres saber quién soy?_

_Observa la noche y sigue las constelaciones, ellas te llevarán a la raíz de mi refugio. Ellas te guiarán, para que de mañana sepas quién soy y, de noche, aquél que fui._

_Atte.: Aquel que quiere probar tu cuerpo._


	23. Carta 22

_Día veintidós, lunes:_

_Hermione, diosa de la sabiduría._

_Hermione, mujer virtuosa._

_Hermione, mujer de razón._

_Hermione, diosa del amor._

_Hermione, mujer de espíritu fuerte._

_Hermione, mujer valiente._

_Hermione, reina de reinas._

_Hermione, princesa de mi corazón._

_Hermione, mujer llena de amor._

_Hermione, mujer que da paz._

_Hermione, precioso ser que fue creado para deleite de los corazones ajenos. Para escuchar el lamento prójimo y dar palabras de aliento._

_Hermione, no hay nadie como tú._

_Atte.: Alguien que te ama. _


	24. Carta 23

_Día veintitrés, martes:_

_Golpearé a Cormac. El estúpido ha osado tocarte sin tu permiso y no puede quedar impune. ¡Pagará el haber intentado robarte un beso que ya habías rechazado! No quieras justificar su acto. Tu no es no y punto. _

_Alguien tiene que enseñarle a respetar. _

_Y de una vez te aviso que mañana lo verás en la enfermería, no por nada soy…_

_Atte.: Tu vengador. _


	25. Carta 24

_Día veinticuatro, miércoles:_

_Lo prometido es deuda. Yo te amo, Hermione, pero no quiere decir que te obligaré a sentir lo mismo. Si al terminar de enviarte cartas y presentarme delante de ti, dices que no quieres nada conmigo. Lo aceptaré con la frente en alto te agradeceré la oportunidad que me diste de abrir mi alma y de que guardarás el secreto de ella._

_Lo que hizo Cormac no es de hombres. ¿Que es guapo? Yo soy mucho más guapo que él y no tengo porqué forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere. _

_Sí, lo que le hice no es nada con lo que realmente quería hacerle. Porque quedó vivo y lo quería muerto._

_Atte.: Tu guardián. _


	26. Carta 25

_Día veinticinco, jueves:_

_Estoy asustado. Ayer te envié la carta sin revisarla y sin medir lo que escribí. No fue hasta que la lechuza desapareció de mi vista que caí en cuenta de lo que había enviado. _

_He estado tratando de controlar mis palabras, pero, si no te has dado cuenta, te he dado una pista muy grande. Las oscuridad es parte de mi día a día; he aprendido a vivir con el lamento de mis acciones. _

_Las pesadillas son parte de mi rutina y anoche soñé que te perdía._

_Atte.: Un hombre aterrado, como un niño, al pensar que te irás. _


	27. Carta 26

_Día veintiséis, viernes:_

_La angustia recorre mi cuerpo en forma de escalofríos interminables. Ayer no contestaste mi carta y todo el día te la pasaste huyendo del mundo, poniendo excusas de que querías estar sola. _

_Lo comprendo, soy yo al que evitabas. Es difícil ocultarte de alguien que no sabes quién es, pero ten la certeza de que, apenas me di cuenta de que no querías sentirme cerca, te dejé espacio para que pensaras las cosas con calma. _

_No importa si tu siguiente carta es un "deja de molestarme". Lo haré si ese es tu deseo._

_Atte.: Alguien que quiere verte feliz, aunque sea a costa de su propia felicidad. _


	28. Carta 27

_Día veintisiete, sábado:_

_¡Te vi! ¡Estoy seguro de lo que vi! ¡No me puedes engañar! Ya sabes que soy de Slytherin. ¿Qué otra explicación hay en la mueca maliciosa que hiciste hacia mi mesa cuando abrazaste a Cedric? _

_¡Le pestañeaste coquetamente, mientras desviabas tu mirada hacia acá! Era como si estuvieras checando que todos los sospechosos que tienes de la casa estuvieran atentos a tus movimientos. _

_Lo lograste. No sé si estoy dentro de tus sospechosos, pero llegaste a tu meta al ponerme celoso. Usé todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarle un crucio frente a todo el comedor. _

_Atte.: Un hombre celoso de quienes pueden disfrutar tus abrazos. _


	29. Carta 28

_Día veintiocho, domingo:_

_Casi me descubres. _

_He sentido miedo con anterioridad, pero nunca me había sentido tan atrapado. Estuviste tan cerca de mí, que tuve que dejar de respirar por varios segundos para que no notaras que estaba a unos tres pasos de ti. De que la esquina del pasillo era lo que nos separaba. _

_¡Benditos seas los metiches de tus amigos que llegaron en el momento más oportuno para salvarme de tan cruel tortura!_

_Me aseguraré de que les lleguen buenas raciones de dulces._

_Atte.: Un cobarde empedernido. _


	30. Carta 29

_Día veintinueve, lunes:_

_Me siento un crío de cinco años a punto de ser descubierto en su travesura. Los nervios no me dejan comer en paz y no me tranquiliza el que estés tan empeñada en saber mi identidad que no has dejado de recitar frases, de las cartas que te he mandado, a todo hombre que se te ponga en frente. Si no estuviera tan ocupado en ocultarme, estaría burlándome de lo ridículos que se ven esos idiotas al contestar erróneamente o quedarse con caras de troll al no entender de qué hablas. _

_Lástima que eres inteligente. Que una vez preguntado, una vez descartado de la lista. Me consuela que Hogwarts tenga muchos alumnos masculinos y que me dará tiempo de prepararme._

_Atte.: Ya no sé cómo firmar sin sentir que me delato a mí mismo. _


	31. Carta 30

_Día treinta, martes:_

_¡Qué ingenuo he sido! Te he subestimado. No lo volveré a hacer… ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que descartaste a tres cuartos de la población masculina, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana?_

_Corro peligro._

_Atte.: Alguien que te ruega que dejes de buscar. _


	32. Carta 31: Descubierto

_Día treinta y uno, miércoles:_

_Estuviste muy pensativa en la cena. ¿Estabas considerando el dejar de buscar? Quiero que me entiendas y comprendas que tengo miedo de que lo que pienso. Que lo que me motivó a escribirte fuera una ilusión que se ira al despertar._

_Porque siento que es un sueño, que lo que percibí hace treinta y un días fue un mal entendido. Déjame seguir soñando, por favor. _

_Atte.: Un ser que ruega seguir dentro del paraíso._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Suspiro al terminar de redactar la carta del día y la observo detenidamente. Me pregunto si es correcto enviarla, como todos los días. Tomo las cosas que están sobre la cama y guardo el papel dentro de mi bolsillo. Es muy temprano, el reloj marca las cinco y medio de la madrugada. Nadie se levanta a esta hora, lo que es un alivio porque puedo ir a dejarle a una lechuza libre —porque uso una diferente a diario— lo escrito.

Me dirijo a paso lento y concienzudo. Evitando a algún profesor o fantasma que pueda hacer encontrarme recorriendo los pasillos temprano y piense que he estado fuera de mi Sala Común toda la noche.

En fin, más rápido de lo pensado, llego a mi destino. Dejo salir el aire contenido para relajarme, estoy en lugar seguro. ¿Cuándo será el día que pueda firmar con mi nombre las cartas? ¿Cuándo te dejarás de esconder Theodore?

Has cometido el error que tu padre te enseñó a golpes a no cometer, enamorarte de alguien indigno. Una tontería enorme, porque el inicuo soy yo. Son mis manos las que están manchadas de sangre inocente, las que mataron por placer en su tiempo.

Manos que estuvieron punto de matarla, pero nadie supo. Nadie fue consciente de que encontré la guarida del Trío Dorado en el bosque. Que levanté la varita contra ella mientras un hechizo desilusionador me cubría, porque sabía que sin ella no serían nada. Sin ella el bando de los buenos no ganarías.

Entonces, imaginé un mundo gobernado por Voldemort. Vomité de imaginar la desgracia que caería sobre el resto de los vivientes, seríamos esclavos. Sólo que los muertos vivirían en paz y nosotros pagaríamos la condena en vida. Por esa razón, evité que los carroñeros los encontraran las primeras cuatro veces. A la quinta ya no pude hacer nada, pero los ayudé a ser rescatados de la mansión Malfoy.

No logré llegar a tiempo para que la enferma de Bellatrix le hiciera esa espantosa marca en el antebrazo, no obstante, llegué para salvarle la vida.

Ahí supe que había caído ante ella. Su sencillez me sedujo y su personalidad me atrapó.

—Era mejor esclavizarme a ti, que ser esclavo de él —digo con suavidad a la nada.

O no tan nada.

—Theodore Nott. Eres tú el que me envía las cartas, ¿cierto? —pregunta una voz mandona detrás de mí.

Cierro los ojos y deseo tener tanto poder para hacer magia sin varita y transportarme a otro lado. Los puños los tengo apretados y me niego a voltear, quizás es un espejismo.

Oigo que se mueve, se detiene cerca de mi espalda, posa su mano sobre mi hombro y me gira a enfrentarla. Su rostro no muestra nada, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos al que no sé cómo nombrar.

—¿Estás sordo? —exclama. Considero seguir guardando silencio, pero es mejor negarlo.

—No estoy sordo. Lo que no entiendo es qué quieres decir con lo de las cartas —hablo con firmeza. Me pudo agarrar a quemarropa, sin embargo, sigo siendo un Slytherin y me recompongo con rapidez—. Llevas días haciéndole al idiota con preguntas a toda la escuela. ¿No te basta con ser marisabidilla en las clases como para tener a todos acosados con cosas extrañas?

Su cara de póker se rompe un poco con duda, como si estuviera reconsiderando su hipótesis. Luego de unos segundos, hay una determinación en su rostro.

—¿No sabes de qué hablo, un hombre conquistado? ¿Estoy acosando a todos con tus palabras idiotas, esclavo de tu amor? ¡Muéstrame la hoja que tienes en tus manos y veremos si soy tan estúpida como insinúas! Porque sé perfectamente que tú eres el que me envía cartas todos los días. ¡¿O es Draco Malfoy?! —grita—. ¡¿Quieres que le vaya a gritar a Malfoy que lo amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con él? ¿De la misma forma en la que ha escrito en cada uno de sus versos? —reta con ímpetu—. Muy bien, Theodore Nott, disculpa el haberme confundido. Solo me quedaban dos en la lista de sospechosos y tú has sido descartado. Por un momento creí… —se interrumpe y niega con desencanto—. Olvídalo.

Es su última palabra antes de dar media vuelta. Mi cerebro está trabajando al cien, procesando todas las palabras que ha dicho y no puedo creer que sean verdad, pero ¡me las ha gritado y veo dolor en sus gestos al negárselo!

¡Deja de esconderte, es para ti! ¡Te ganaste su corazón!

Salgo rápidamente del shock y acorto la distancia que ha puesto entre nosotros. Tomo su mano y la halo hacia mí, su pecho rebota contra el mío y nos observamos en silencio.

Su respiración se hace rápida y superficial, en espera de algún movimiento de mi parte. Así que elevo la mano con lentitud, mostrándole el movimiento para que pueda evitarlo si gusta, pero no lo hace y dirijo la extremidad a uno de sus rizos espectaculares —tan perfectos siendo tan temprano—, para sostenerlo con la punta de mis dedos y hacer lo que siempre he querido.

Estirarlo hasta ver el largo de sus cabellos.

Tan suave como imagine.

Me pierdo en los efectos de color que la luz del sol —que entra por los ventanales de la lechucería— le da a su cabello y sonrío con ternura.

Olvido que estoy con ella.

El simple acto hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y que un sollozo se escape de su boca.

—Sí eres tú.

—Sí —afirmo. Ya no tiene caso negarlo, no puedo dejar que Draco la desprecie o me quite la oportunidad de mi vida—. Soy el hombre que anhela una eternidad contigo.

—Eres un gilipollas, insensible —reprocha con un puchero de molestia.

—Perdóname. No era mi intención contestarte así, pero me tomaste por sorpresa. Se supone que faltaban días para darme a conocer.

—Es que ya no podía seguir en esto, quería decirte que te aceptaba tal y como eres porque, si eras la persona que creía (que sí fuiste), ya me tenías más que ganada. Siempre te he querido. Llevo años tratando de acercarme a ti y no supe cómo. Hasta que aparecieron…

—Las cartas.

Cabecea en afirmación.

El silencio se hace fuerte entre los dos.

—¿Puedo leer la que ibas a darme hoy? —pregunta. Se la entrego con recelo, algo tonto porque ya fui descubierto. Ella se carcajea un poco y se dispone a leer—. Quiero golpearte por tonto. ¡No es un sueño, Theodore! Es una realidad. Para que veas que no miento, tendremos un día de pareja así como todos los enamorados que irán a festejar hoy su amor.

Frunzo el ceño ante su declaración.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunta con picardía y pasando su lengua por el labio inferior. Sigo la acción con detenimiento, tragado el nudo de deseo que se ha formado en mi garganta por besarla—. Es San Valentín, y seremos parte de esta pantomima como tórtolos que somos. Sin excusas, ¿entendido?

Estoy por refutarle lo absurdo de su argumento, pero habla antes.

—Recuerda que no me quieres hacer enojar, Nott —comenta amenazadora para luego soltar la risa—. Es broma. Pero, ¿puedes besarme ya?

Ni tardo ni perezoso acato su orden-pregunta. Gimo ante el sabor a limón que tiene su boca, la devoro por completo, cumpliendo la amenaza de robarle el aliento.

—El mejor San Valentín de mi vida.

—Y a por muchos más —termino.

_Fin_

* * *

_Buuuueno, pues eso ha sido todo. 3 Espero Baruka84 que te gustara el cómo hice tu petición Theomione. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y quise mostrar lo que esconde Theodore Nott y que sólo nuestra con las personas que ama. Quizás fue un poco fuera del cañón su personalidad, pero a veces escondemos nuestro verdadero ser entre capas y capas de cebolla (diría nuestro buen Shrek). _

_Me gustó hacerlo. Estuve encantada de que me tocatas tú (es la primera vez que te regalo algo) y me siento satisfecha con el resultado. ¡Obviamente! Tienes todo el derecho de aventar tomatazos si no fue de tu agrado. Los recibo._

_Gracias a AndyGrangerWeasley por betear la historia. _

_Feliz San Valentín preciosa y todos los que entraron a leer este pequeño One-shot. _

_InésUchiha_


End file.
